Because I love you
by QueenRiver
Summary: Life throws a lot of surprises or obstacles in our way. But it is love which help us overcome all of them and emerge victorious. A collection of one shots of some of my favourite HP couples. Harry/Ginny and Fred/Parvati are up. Will feature more popular couples in later chapters. Please give it a try.
1. Ch 1

**Chapter 1: Fred and Parvati**

**A/N: So this story will be basically a collection of one shots of some of my favourite Harry Potter couples. I start with Fred/Parvati. I know it is a really rare pairing that not many even imagine about. But I was surprised to realize how cute this pairing was after reading, 'Deduction and Seduction' by jowx97. I think mine is the first story in in the Fred/Parvati category. There are even 10 stories for George/Parvati but none for them. So here it is. No flames please. Read and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Parvati was never the one for jokes. Sure she was lot less uptight than her twin Padma, but never really had any inclination for jokes. That was the reason why Padma was really pissed and suspicious when she had dragged her to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She had to bribe her, cajole her and even guilt trip her to agree to visit the shop. Padma hated jokes and hated the Weasley twins even more. Apparently one of them had played some pretty nasty prank on her last year.

"Par, things are already not going that well in the wizarding world and it was due to our persistence that we are even allowed to return to Hogwarts this year. I just don't get why you insist on visiting the Weasleys joke shop. I mean you are not even into jokes that much!" whined Padma already getting frustrated with her sister's stubbornness.

"Hey it is just for Dean. He has his birthday in a week and I thought it would be good if I present him with a good joke product, especially in such a troubled times. Moreover, aren't you curious what the Weasleys have done that Dean, Seamus and Lavender are so excited about?" questioned Parvati. Padma sighed and conceded, "Fine, we can go. But we should meet mom and dad for lunch, don't forget it" Parvati's smile widened and hopped on happily.

The wizarding world was seriously in a bad state now that everyone had realized that You-know-who was truly back. The frequent disappearances of people also didn't help the cause much. But it was surprising how witches and wizards flocked the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in an otherwise deserted Diagon Alley.

As Parvati entered the shop she was amazed by the variety of products that were on sale. The first thing that caught her attention was the Skiving Snackboxes which the Weasleys had tested on the innocent students of Hogwarts last year. However it appeared as if they were a hit among the customers as there were only few of them left. Even though she didn't know anything about business, even Parvati could tell the shop was doing well. She noticed that her sister had gone off to check out the Spell Checking quills. 'Typical Padma' thought Parvati.

As she turned around, a collection of boxes bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl who were standing on the deck of a pirate ship caught her attention. She moved closer to examine them. "Patented Daydream Charms" whispered a voice near her ears. She was startled on hearing someone so close. She just jerked her head to see Fred standing just behind her. She automatically took a step back uncomfortable with the proximity. Fred smirked on seeing her nervousness.

"Hello Parvati! Fancy seeing you here" said Fred. Parvati was surprised by the fact that he could distinguish her from her twin without the Gryffindor clothes. Many had difficulty to do so, especially when they didn't have their house colours to differentiate them. But then again Fred himself was born as a twin, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Still, Parvati was impressed nonetheless.

Though Parvati had been with the Weasley twins in the Gryffindor house for five years, she hadn't been friends with them. Sure they were popular at school, but she had never really had any real conversation with them. Fred and George didn't spend much time with anyone other than their quidditch friends and Ron, Harry and Hermione. Padma hated them with passion but Parvati never really paid them much attention. But that was until they joined the Dumbledore's Army.

The day Umbridge discovered about their secret group, they had very little time to flee from them. Parvati didn't know where to run and got separated from Padma in the hurry. Unfortunately Pansy Parkinson was just a foot away from her and had she turned Parvati would have definitely been caught. At that moment, a pair of hands pulled her into a nearby room, concealing her from Parkinson. When she turned around to see her saviour, she came face to face with none other than Fred Weasley. When she was about to thank him, he shushed her and waited till Pansy was gone. From that day, Parvati started to notice Fred everywhere, right from the time, she went to breakfast till she went back to sleep.

She realized that he was always a constant presence and it was she who hadn't noticed him before. She noticed everything about him right from how weird his flaming red hair would be in the morning, how he got a gleam in his eyes whenever he was waiting to execute a prank, how his lips quirked into a grin when he was around friends and how he looked so determined without any trace of humour when he was on the quidditch field. She had also noticed how his features would turn soft and caring when he was around Ron or Ginny even though he might be teasing them. It looked as if he felt fiercely protective of them.

Parvati also didn't fail to notice how handsome he was. He had a well built body thanks to quidditch and his smile was enough to send any girl swooning. It was that smile he was directing at her now. "You know one simple incantation and you will have a top quality dream that could last thirty minutes. The side effects are vacant expressions and minor drooling though that maybe attributed to the fact that you are dreaming about me" grinned Fred with such a confidence that Parvati wanted to snub him. "Well then it is not wanted" said Parvati coolly turning to another stack of products.

"Oh you mean you don't need our products to dream about me since I am already in it?" smirked Fred. Parvati was so infuriated with his teasing but the worst part was that she liked it. "You are awfully too sure about it" muttered Parvati glaring at him. She sure liked him a lot but the problem was that so did many other girls. And it didn't help that Fred flirted with every girl he met.

"Oh that I am" replied Fred sounding a lot more confident than he felt. The truth was he had been shocked to see Parvati at his shop. Not many knew except George but Fred kind of had liked Parvati for some time now. Sure he knew she was one of the pretty looking girls of Ron's class but that had been it. He hadn't paid much attention to her until one day she had reduced a big statue to dust with a powerful 'Reducto' spell. He had been pretty impressed with her and it didn't hurt that she was breathtaking. She wasn't as intelligent or close to his brother like Hermione but still she was brave and beautiful. She sure knew how to take a prank in her stride. She was passionate about the things she loved and never failed to defend it even if it was a stupid subject like Divination.

She had a beautiful laugh unlike the irritating giggles of her best friend Lavender and he loved how she bit her lips whenever she was nervous. It drove him crazy. So it took a lot of self control not to kiss her then and there when she was nibbling her lips in front of him. "So what are you looking for then? We have a lot of Wonder Witch products. From Guaranteed Ten second pimple vanisher to the best range of love potions. But I don't think you need those to make any guy fall for you?" winked Fred.

Parvati blushed a little but she still felt uneasy wondering whether that was how he talked to all his female customers. That would explain the business doing so well. "Actually I am here to buy a birthday present for my friend" informed Parvati wanting to get this over with. "You mean Lavender? Well we could get any of the Wonder Witch products behind" said Fred guiding her to the shelves which the girls seemed to hog. "No it is Dean and I don't think he would appreciate Wonder Witch products for a birthday present" told Parvati as a matter of fact.

For the first time that day Parvati observed that Fred's face morphed from smirk to scowl. "You mean Dean Thomas?" said Fred with such distaste. Parvati couldn't understand why hearing Dean's name made him sour but replied, "Yeah, his birthday happens to be next week and I thought I could get some good gift that he enjoys" explained Parvati. It was as if he had worn a mask but she was no longer seeing a grinning Fred. "So what do you want? Skiving Snackboxes or Nosebleed Nougat?" asked Fred.

"What? I am getting a birthday present not something to harm him" exclaimed Parvati. "Oh how I would like to" muttered Fred under his breath. "See, what about trick wands? Are they any good?" enquired Parvati. "Yeah" sighed Fred showing her the rack full of trick wands. As she was examining them, Parvati could feel his eyes watching her every single movement. She unconsciously bit her lip as she took another wand. She heard a frustrated sigh and was startled when Fred asked, "Are you dating Thomas?"

Parvati was confused when she heard the question. First of all, it was a personal question and even if she was why would it bother him? She was annoyed with such questions mainly because lately that was what everybody seemed to ask. Sure she was pretty close with Dean but that didn't mean they were dating. Even Padma had been suspicious. And now even the guy who she had a crush on asked the same. She was pretty tired answering them. "I believe it is none of your business" said Parvati a little harshly than she meant. It only infuriated Fred more.

He had seen Parvati hanging out with Dean a lot of times. Sure she had been Harry's date for the Yule Ball but it appeared as if she was closer to Dean. Fred had never really liked Dean Thomas for some reason. As he was about to retort Parvati continued saying, "I don't have to answer anyone. In fact, Dean is dating your sister Ginny right now and I would really appreciate if…." Parvati trailed off as she saw a wide grin breaking out on his face. She was thrown off track by it. She had never wanted to betray Dean and tell about his romantic life to the very brother of his girlfriend but seeing him smile like that left Parvati confused. She had thought since the Weasley brothers were bit protective they would be pretty mad at Dean.

"Are you okay?" asked Parvati cautiously. "Oh yeah! So Dean is dating my sister, huh?" questioned Fred curiously. "Yeah, but Dean is a great guy. Your sister is lucky to have him. He is like such a good brother to me" said Parvati rattling off all his good qualities to save Dean. Fred appeared even more amused on hearing it and repeated, "Like a brother? Not bad". He picked a trick wand from the shelf and gave it to Parvati. When she looked at him questioningly, he explained, "This wand turns into a flower bouquet on waving. I thought it would be a great present to your _brother_".

Parvati accepted it happily and smiled her beautiful smile which made the day for him. "Thank you so much! How much is it?" asked Parvati. "Oh it is just ten galleons. Wait I will be right back" told Fred disappearing behind a curtain. He was back with a cloak right for her. As she looked at him questioningly, Fred said in a low tone, "This is a Shield Cloak that could save you from jinxes. It doesn't work on Unforgivable Curses but …" trailed off Fred not wanting to think of the scenario. Parvati looked at him closely to see how sincere he was and that there was no trace of humour in his face. It showed how he genuinely cared for her and was a bit flattered. She realized at that moment that there was more than just a humorous prankster in him.

At that moment, Padma burst in from nowhere and demanded, "Are you done with your shopping, already? We have to meet dad for lunch" Parvati made a face at her sister and turned to face Fred and asked, "So how much is the cloak?" "Oh it is free" blurted Fred. When she narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, it is free for the trick wands. Yes, the trick wands" said Fred. "But…" continued Parvati when she was rudely interrupted by Padma. "Oh come on. He said it was free. Now let's go before it is late" urged Padma. Parvati paid her ten galleons and left the place half heartedly while Padma trailed behind her glaring at Fred. Fred returned to the counter a bit down after Parvati's departure but whirled around to see Parvati running towards him.

Before he could enquire what was wrong, Parvati gave a quick peck on his right cheek and ran off after whispering, 'Be safe'. Fred was never the one who was out of words but at that moment he was stunned to silence. He was brought out of his shock by a loud laugh behind him. It was none other than his brother George laughing at his expense. "You should have seen your face. Merlin, it was priceless" laughed George ignoring Fred's annoyed expression. "Oh shut it" waved off Fred, "So did you hear that Ginny was dating Dean?" asked Fred changing the topic.

"No. How do you know?" questioned George. "Well, Parvati told me" shrugged Fred. "And you are okay with it?" asked George incredulously. Fred nodded as he said, "Oh yeah. I even helped her get a nice present for his birthday. A trick wand that beats the unwary user around the head and neck" "The unwary user being Dean. Oh I like it" completed George sporting a grin identical to his twin's. "So you seem pretty serious about Parvati. When are you asking her out?" asked George. "When this is all over and everything is back to normal I sure will" assured Fred.

**A/N: Hope you all liked it. Please review. Tell me if you liked this pairing. Also suggest some pairings for me to write.**


	2. Ch 2

**Chapter 2: Harry and Ginny**

**A/N: I am happy that many liked the Fred/Parvati pairing. But sorry that was only a one shot and this will only be a collection of one shots of Hp couples. So here is the next chapter of Harry/Ginny. Hope you all like it.**

Harry still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. When he first came to know about it he was ecstatic. Having not been a part of a proper family during childhood, he was excited to be able to finally have a small family of his own. He had always felt that neither he nor the Dursleys had thought of him as one among them and even though the Weasleys had always been there for him, he still yearned to have a family of his own. So when he heard that Ginny was pregnant he was excited about the prospect of adding a little bundle of joy to his Potter family. They were now going to be the Potters.

Harry actually liked the sound of it. However, as the feeling of euphoria left, it was replaced by doubts. He no longer was sure if this was a good thing to happen right now. He was so busy celebrating the arrival of the new Potter that he forgot to think if he was ready for this. Now after almost twenty four hours of receiving the news, Harry was no long sure about this. He was too pre occupied with his own thoughts that he didn't notice when Ginny came and sat beside him.

"Harry, are you alright?" enquired Ginny a bit concerned. She found it odd that Harry who was uncharacteristically too happy two hours ago would be sitting silently on the couch contemplating. He turned to her and gave her a weak smile before nodding. If there was anyone who knew about Harry in and out, it was definitely Ginny. She knew when Harry was genuinely happy, when he was nervous about something or when he was just acting polite when in reality he hated the person he was conversing with. It was a bit difficult but having seen Harry since he was eleven she knew him like the back of her hand.

"Oh come on, Harry. I know you. Is anything bothering you?" Ginny pressed on. Harry knew he couldn't hide anything from her. It was sometimes scary how she knew exactly what was on his mind. And he was afraid how she will react if she came to know that he was a bit unsure about their child. He was always a fan of her hexes but definitely would not like to be on the receiving end. Harry cleared his throat and whispered, "I am afraid" It didn't make any sense to Ginny, so she just stared back blankly at him.

Harry built up his courage to voice out loud his fear and said, "I am afraid if I could do this right" He was prepared for many reactions of her, hell even a Bat-Bogey hex, but was surprised to see her smile understandingly at him. "It is natural, Harry. Every first time father has the same doubt. But you will eventually learn" reasoned Ginny. Harry shook his head and continued, "No you don't get it. I know nothing about being a father".

"So does every guy having his first child" explained Ginny. "But they would have grown up with their father. They can look up to their father for any guidance. I only have Uncle Vernon to look up to and I would never do that to my son" rambled on Harry. It irritated him to no end when Ginny was still calm and nodded understandingly. Usually it had always been the other way round and now Harry understood why Ginny got frustrated when he acted calm. It made him feel like an unreasonable kid who whined for stupid reasons.

"Harry, you would be a great dad. I am not saying you won't mess it up and do everything perfectly but I am sure you would be good. We would first be afraid, make some stupid mistakes but will learn from them". "You don't understand, Ginny. Only Sirius had ever been like a father to me and even though Mr. Weasley had been there for me, I still don't know what it is like to have a father. What if I ruin it? What if my own child hates me?" told Harry voicing his true concern for the first time.

"Nobody who knows you truly will ever hate you, Harry. Besides you have been a wonderful godfather to Teddy. He loves you" said Ginny trying to make him see sense. "But Andromeda helped. A lot. In fact I am the reason Teddy don't have his parents anymore" retorted Harry. "You are the most frustrating one, do you know that? How many times should we all tell you that it was not your fault? Don't insult the memory of Remus and Tonks by claiming that you are responsible for their deaths. They chose to fight to get rid of the evil in this world so that their son could live safely. He may not have been their when Teddy first talked or crawled or did magic accidentally but still Remus is the best father ever" exclaimed Ginny.

Harry looked at her in awe as he realized Ginny was no longer the shy ten year old who blushed often but a fierce woman who spoke the truth even if it was harsh. She awfully reminded him of Mrs. Weasley and Harry knew at that point that she would make a wonderful mother just like her mom. "I am sorry" mumbled Harry feeling guilty. "It is okay, Harry. Just don't forget that we are in this together" said Ginny covering his hand in hers. Harry nodded and told hesitantly; "Still I don't know the first thing to be a parent." "The first thing to be a parent is to love the child, Harry. Don't you?" questioned Ginny softy rubbing her hand on her belly.

For the first time that evening Harry was sure of one thing. Even though he didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl and though he still was not sure if he would fare good as a father or not, he loved this child more than anything in this world and would stop at nothing to keep it safe and happy. Also, he always had Ginny with him if at all he messed up. He was content as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and settled comfortably for a beautiful evening with the Potters.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. Please review your thoughts and suggest me pairs with situations. I try my best to put each pair in a different scenario. So pretty please review.**


End file.
